1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the fishing lure art and more particularly to the spinning lure species of this art. A commercially available braided strand stainless steel wire rigging connectable to a fishing line is provided around which a spinner body in the form of a helix is freely rotatable. Further, the spinner body is fabricated of solid plastic, the specific gravity of which is approximately 1.150+/- and being pigmented any one or combination of the colors of the spectrum; either transparent, translucent, or opaque.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention is directed to the fishing lure art of the spinning lure type wherein the closest art known to me at the time of this writing is U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,148 to Reid of 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,343 to Enz of 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,965 to Bain of 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,807 to Wood of 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,431 to Wold of 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,008 to Turner of 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,089 to Hick of 1934; U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,971 to Eppich of 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,318 to Brown of 1927; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,343 to Bayer of 1925.